Switched!
by Link and Luigi
Summary: What if Ranma, Mousse, Shampoo and Ryoga went on a freak carnival ride and all of their curses got switched around?! Um...that's what this story is about!! YAY!!


TITLE

Ranma, Ryoga and Mousse decided to put their pasts behind them and go to Canobie Lake Park together. (Um…in case you didn't know, that's a theme park.)

"I'm glad that I don't hate you with a fiery passion anymore!!" said Ryoga with horseshoe eyes to Ranma as the three of them skipped along, holding hands gleefully.

"Yeah but don't you think this is a little excessive?" asked Ranma.

"Why NO!!" said Mousse all too happily. Then they came across the Boston Tea Party ride.

"Why, this looks like a fun ride!" said Ryoga.

"Wait, look!" said Ranma. "A SIGN!! It says 'Caution, you will get very wet on this ride'! SOUNDS LIKE FUN!!!" Mousse and Ryoga all agreed and they beat up everyone in front of them because they didn't want to wait in line because that was boring.

"This is going to be so much fun!!" said Mousse as they all sat down and the cart thingy slowly climbed up the track/hill/thing. As they circled around and came to the point in which they would go down and get wet and fun stuff like that.

"Okay, before we get soaked, I would like to make a motion that we all stop acting like fools." Said Ranma.

"Okay." Said Ryoga. Mousse nodded and agreed as well. "Wait, does that mean that we hate each other again…and that we DON'T want to get wet anymore?" Ranma nodded just as the cart dropped and made its way to the bottom where they would get all wet. YAY!!

There was big splash of water and they all GOT WET!!!!!

And…they were wet…meaning that RANMA WAS A GIRL AND RYOGA WAS A PIG AND MOUSSE WAS A DUCK!!!!

"That was fun." said Female Ranma. "I think it was worth the fact that I turned into a girl. What do you guys think?" Mousse and Ryoga quacked and bwee-ed.

Meanwhile, the people that were in back of them were wondering what happened to the three men that were in front of them. But then the people exploded because they're not significant to the plot at all and they were probably voiced by Krillin.

"Ma'am, I'm going to have to ask you to leave," said some guy who was talking in a lisp. "We don't allow pets at our fine theme park."

"It was the duck's idea to come here in the first place." Said Female Ranma, pointing to Mousse who nodded. "And the pig paid. You expect me to tell them that we have to leave just because they're animals?"

The guy paused, a little confused. "Um…yes." He said.

"Well, you heard the man," said Female Ranma to Mousse and Ryoga. "But before we leave, could you at least let us use the bathroom?" The guy shrugged and nodded and watched as Female Ranma and the duck and the pig made their way over to the men's room.

"WAIT WAIT!!" he yelled, running over. "Ma'am, that's the men's room!" Female Ranma looked at the sign.

"So it is!" he said, opening the door and walking in.

"Ma'am, you're violating so many rules!" said the guy as he opened the door and knocked on a few of the stalls. All of a sudden, Ranma, Ryoga and Mousse, all in the correct forms, came out of the handicap stall that has a sink in it. The guy was a bit surprised as he stared at them. "Um…did a woman, a duck and a pig just walk in here?" he asked.

"Yeah…I think they went in that stall." Said Ranma, pointing the next stall. The guy nodded and thanked them, and stood there waiting for the girl, the pig and the duck to come out as Ranma, Mousse and Ryoga left the men's room while laughing at the guy's stupidity.

"Okay, now we hate each other again." Said Ryoga.

"Nuts," said Mousse, snapping his fingers.

"I guess we can just fight each other…for no real reason…" said Ranma with a shrug.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN NO REAL REASON?!" yelled Mousse and Ryoga at the same time. "WE HATE YOU!! YOU STOLE OUR WOMEN!!!"

"Oh…okay." Said Ranma. Then they commenced their fighting.

Their fighting session included lots of jumping around on top of rides and people and finally they jumped on top of the roof of the Turkish Twist. Unfortunately, the Turkish Twist roof was paper thin for some strange an quite unknown reason so they fell through and landed in the ride just as it started up.

"ARGH!!" they yelled as they attempted to get out but they were spinning so fast that they just clung to the wall.

When the ride finally stopped, they jumped out as fast as they could only to find that Ranma was FAR to dizzy to regain his balance that he fell backwards into the water of the Boston Tea Party that was RIGHT next to the Turkish Twist.

"HA HA!!" yelled Ryoga as he looked over the edge. "Foolish Ranma!" But then he only saw Mousse as a duck come up above the water. Ryoga was a bit surprised. "I could have sworn that Ranma fell into the water."

"Me too," said Mousse, adjusting his glasses. Ryoga screamed like a little girl as he stared at Mousse.

"I don't get it!" yelled Ryoga. Mousse shrugged. "Hm…I shall compose an experiment!" he said as he pushed Mousse into the water. Mousse screamed all Mousse-ishly as he fell in but only resurfaced as P-Chan the pig. Ryoga pondered as he scratched his chin. "Well, now I'm REALLY confused." Then he thought for a second. "If P-Chan's down there then that must mean that I'm CURED!!!"

Mousse the Pig and Ranma the Duck looked at each other. Both of them shrugged. (Mousse kind of looked exactly like P-Chan only instead of having that little scarf thing, he has glasses. And Ranma the Duck looks just like Mousse as a duck only instead of having glasses, he has a little pony-tail that looks kind of stupid.)

Meanwhile, Ryoga was laughing maniacally. "I AM FREE OF THE PIG!!" he yelled. Then he stared at the two who were just getting out of the water. "See ya later you two!!" Then he started strutting off all-too-arrogantly.

As Ryoga reached the exit, Ranma and Mousse (who were now humanized) ran up to him. "I don't get it!!" yelled Ranma. "Why do you always get cured?!"

"I'm just special I guess!" said Ryoga.

"Yes but why do I turn into P-Chan all of a sudden?!" Mousse demanded.

"And why do I turn into a duck?!" Ranma said as if Ryoga would know the answer. "At least before I stayed human!"

"How am _I _supposed to know about your pathetic little problems?!" yelled Ryoga as he pushed Ranma and Mousse aside as if they were a door or something like that. Ranma and Mousse started to fume angrily as they ambushed Ryoga from behind and tossed him into the swimming pool. They watched only as a red-head resurfaced.

"Ha, I'm still human!!" said the red head. But then there was a pause. "That's not my voice…"

"HA HA HA HA!!!" yelled Ranma, pointing at Ryoga and laughing hysterically. "RYOGA AS A GIRL!!!" Mousse joined in at laughing at Ryoga. Ryoga had really only just gotten shorter, red hair and a…girl body. Other than that, she looked JUST like Ryoga. (KINDA LIKE WHAT RANMA DOES!! WOW!!! THE LOGIC!!!)

"WHAT?!" yelled Female Ryoga. "NO!! THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE!!!"

"Well at least you're not a pig anymore." Said Ranma.

"It's so unfair!" said Mousse. "I NEVER get to be human!! Always a duck or a pig!" Then he paused. "Great, now I'm a pig."

"But I still enjoy laughing at Ryoga." Said Ranma as he started laughing at Ryoga again just to be annoying.

"SILENCE!!!" yelled Female Ryoga as she splashed them both with water and they instantly turned into a duck and a pig. Just then, that guy with the lisp came over and gasped when he saw the three of them there.

"There you are, you girl!!" he yelled. "Get out right now!"

"But…" started Female Ryoga but the guy just started waving his finger knavishly in her face.

"Now grab your pig and your duck and get out of here before I call the security!" said the guy.

"I WANNA STAY!!!" yelled Female Ryoga. "I PAID TO STAY HERE!!"

The stupid guy crossed his arms. "I thought you said that the pig paid to get in." he said.

"Well YUH." Said Female Ryoga with a roll of her eyes. "At the time it made sense."

"So…they're your little friends, right?" said the guy. "And I bet they talk as well. Am I right?"

"Sometimes they talk." She answered. "I mean, they talk A LOT when they're not a pig and a duck. Usually, that one's the duck and that one's a girl and I'm the pig but something weird happened and now I'M the girl and he's the duck and he's the pig."

The guy stared at Female Ryoga for a second in silence. "I'm going to have to ask you to leave now, ma'am."

"I paid thirty-seven dollars per person to go on two rides?!" Female Ryoga demanded. "That's preposterous!!"

"Don't make me call security!" threatened the guy.

"Fine!" said Female Ryoga. "Call them! We'll get this whole thing straightened out!!"

A FEW MINUTES LATER!!!

"AND DON'T EVER COME BACK!!" yelled a big security guy as he punted Female Ryoga out the door and she landed with a splat on the sidewalk, leaving a huge indentation in it. She was soon followed by Ranma and Mousse who landed with two smaller splats as well.

Then they went to the bathroom at the CLAM BOX.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!!" yelled Ranma at Ryoga (who was now male) as he toppled out of the now broken sink. And he his clothes had just magically appeared out of nowhere to make our lives easier.

"MY FAULT?!" yelled Ryoga. "It was YOU who was caught ORIGINALLY breaking the rules with pets in the carnival! My, my, Ranma!! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT?!"

"Well you're the one who was being overly persistent and sharing our freakish problems that just got MORE freakish to the world!" said Ranma. "Ahem, oh mister, he's usually the girl but for some reason I am but I'm usually the pig! You don't think that sounds just a LITTLE odd?!"

"Well it's true." Said Ryoga with a shrug.

"Hey wait…this is all MOUSSE'S fault!!" said Ranma suddenly, pointing to Mousse who was sitting at a table and eating some CLAMS at the CLAM BOX, it was a CLAM BOX special. "It was all HIS stupid idea to come to this thing in the first place and he's the duck and if he weren't here then I wouldn't have to be the duck!!"

"Come on guys!!" said Mousse, getting horseshoe eyes. "If it wasn't for me then we wouldn't have even gotten to go on the two rides we DID go on so you should be THANKING me!"

Just then, some lady walked over with a bucket of CLAMS on ice. "Would you like some more CLAMS?" asked the lady.

"OH YES I WOULD THANK YOU!!" said Mousse all too excitedly. The lady started taking out some CLAMS but then she tripped over something and split the water that melted from the ice all over Mousse and he turned into P-Chan with glasses!! YAY!!

"Um…I think we should just go home now." Said Ranma.

LATER!!!

Mousse (now human…YAY!!) was driving and Ryoga was sitting in the passenger's seat with a map. Why Ranma let this slide? Hm…I do not know.

"Take a left!" said Ryoga, pointing right.

"You just ran a red light!" yelled Ranma to Mousse.

"I did not!" yelled Mousse. "It was SO green!"

"You just ran a stop sign!" Ranma yelled again.

"What stop sign?!" Mousse demanded.

"You were supposed to go left!!" yelled Ryoga.

"I DID!!" yelled Mousse.

LATER!!!

"NO, I SAID LEFT!!!" yelled Ryoga.

"GIMME THE MAP!!" yelled Ranma, kicking Ryoga and sending him flying into the backseat. "Ryoga, this is a map of some other town!!"

"Silly me!" said Ryoga.

"I think we've been down this block already," said Mousse, adjusting his glasses.

A LITTLE BIT MORE TIME LATER!!!

"Move over, let me drive!" said Ranma, pushing Mousse out of the way.

"But Ranma, you don't have your drivers license!" said Mousse.

"I doubt you do!" Ranma replied as he opened up the map.

"Give me back the wheel!!" Mousse argued as he and Ranma started fighting in the front seat.

Meanwhile, Ryoga was sitting in the backseat, pondering about… STUFF. _"If I show up at the Tendo Dojo with Mousse as P-Chan then Akane will never suspect me as being P-Chan again…" _he thought. "And then…" he continued out loud. "AKANE TENDO WILL BE MINE!!!"

Mousse and Ranma turned around and stared at Ryoga who was laughing moronically.

MUCH MUCH MUCH LATER!!!

"Mousse, when did you get your driver's license OR a car?" asked Ranma. The three of them were walking, the car was…gone. "I mean, when you ran over that squirrel you just yelled 'I didn't even see that speed bump!' and then laughed and slowed down!!"

"It was a squirrel?!" Mousse yelled.

"WE'RE HERE!!!!!" yelled Ryoga suddenly as he stopped in front of the Tendo Dojo.

Akane was standing at the front door. "Where have you been?!" she demanded. "You were supposed to be home hours ago!! Oh, hi Mousse! Hi Ryoga!"

"Hello Akane Tendo!" said Mousse.

"H…h…hi A…A-Akane…" said Ryoga, twiddling his fingers nervously.

"Well, somehow Ryoga got a hold of the map and well…enough said." Ranma explained.

"Hm…" said Akane, crossing her arms. "Well, Kasumi made dinner and yours is probably ice cold by now."

"It's all right, once we passed the CLAM BOX fourth time, we decided to stop and eat there." Said Ranma.

"Okay…" said Akane. "Ryoga, Mousse, you two are welcome to stay as long as you'd like!"

"No thanks, I'm off!" said Mousse. "Shampoo is probably worried sick about me! I'M COMING HOME SHAMPOO!!!" Then he turned around and ran off excitedly.

Ryoga watched Mousse run off, thinking about his P-Chan Plot. (AKA Operation P-Chan…Ryoga: Hehehe, I'm so clever.)

"Ryoga, do you want to come in?" asked Akane.

"Why do you want to invite him in anyway?" asked Ranma in the feh tone. Ryoga, meanwhile, was practically killing himself to say that he'd be right back.

"I'LL BE RIGHT BACK!!!" he finally yelled as he ran off in the direction that Mousse ran off in. "I PROMISE!! DON'T MOVE!!!"

"Um…okay…" said Akane, kind of confused.

MEANWHILE!!!

"SHAMPOO!!!" yelled Mousse, opening the door. "I'M HOME!!! NO NEED TO WORRY!!"

"Mousse!!" yelled Shampoo angrily. "Where has you been?!"

"You worry for me! OH SHAMPOO!!"

"No stupid!" Shampoo said, annoyed. "Cat Café lose customers because we no have enough service!!"

"I'm sorry Shampoo!!" said Mousse as he leapt forward, expecting Shampoo to just LAND in his arms. Which she didn't. She just splashed him with water and walked away without making sure that he turned into a duck or something like that.

Before Mousse could chase after her, Ryoga walked by and grabbed him. "Aha!!" he said, pointing to him. "This is working in every possible way!! AKANE WILL BE MINE!!!" But then he stared at Mousse who was just staring back at him obliviously. "Mousse, I'll help you find Shampoo. But first, you have to take off your glasses and put on my bandana."

Mousse gave the 'why?' expression.

"BECAUSE!!!!" Ryoga yelled back. "Trust me! She told me that she didn't like it when you wore your glasses and she likes my bandana!"

MEANWHLIE!!!

"Are you just going to stand out there waiting for Ryoga all day?" asked Ranma, noticing that Akane was still standing outside. "He probably just got lost on the way back. Or on the way to wherever he was going for that matter."

"Oh shut up Ranma," said Akane. "He SAID he'd be back."

"And I'm sure he will be," Ranma replied. "Next week."

"AKANE!!!!" yelled the distant voice of Ryoga. "WHERE ARE YOU?!"

"I think you should go and lead him back here." Said Ranma. "Or else he'll never find his way back."

"Maybe YOU should go," said Akane, punting Ranma out the door.

Ranma JUST SO HAPPEN to land right next to Ryoga who shrieked like a little girl and jumped about five feet into the air. Ranma stood up and noticed that Ryoga was carrying Mousse as a pig, minus the glasses and plus the bandana.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"NOTHING!!!" Ryoga yelled, putting Mousse behind his back.

"It looks like you're scheming something." Said Ranma, snatching Mousse away.

"I am not!!" Ryoga yelled, grabbing Mousse back. "I'm simply bringing Mousse to Shampoo!! Isn't that right Mousse?" Mousse nodded. "And on my way, I'm just stopping to say hi to Akane because I said that I'd be back!"

"Well…whatever…" said Ranma, more or less NOT believing a word that Ryoga was saying. 

"So go away!!" Ryoga yelled. 

"Akane sent me to bring you to her since…" started Ranma.

"SHE DID?!" Ryoga squeaked. _"Could it be?! Could it be that finally…?! Is it too much to hope?!"_

Ranma looked at the all-to-excited look on Ryoga's face. "Okay, calm down…I'll lead you back but follow behind me cause I don't feel like chasing you all around town, okay?" said Ranma as he turned around. Ryoga nodded and the two walked up to Akane.

"Hi…A-akane…" said Ryoga. "You'll never guess…who I found…"

"Who?" asked Akane obliviously.

"I knew it…" said Ranma. 

Ryoga turned around and put his face really close to Mousse the pig's.

"Okay, when I say the code word: 'P-Chan', you jump straight ahead into Aka…Shampoo's arms, okay?" asked Ryoga. Mousse nodded. Ryoga turned around and faced Akane. "I found P-CHAN!!"

With the secret code word said, Mousse leapt from Ryoga's hands right into Akane's arms.

"P-CHAN!!" Akane said happily. Then she paused. It was a long awkward pause that a lesser man surely would have perished upon. "Are you sure this is P-Chan?" Akane said finally.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN?!" Ryoga half-yelled. "Of course it is!! How many P-Chans are there?!"

"Apparently…two…" said Ranma.

"SHUT-UP!!" yelled Ryoga as he punted Ranma into the air.

"P-Chan wasn't THIS affectionate before…" said Akane as she observed Mousse the pig.

"Uh…he just…um…MISSES you so much!!" said Ryoga.

Akane held out Mousse so that she could get a better look at him.

"P-Chan didn't have a face like this…he usually was glaring at SOMEONE…this pig just looks…dumb…"

"I thought P-Chan ALWAYS looked dumb…" said Ranma, who was back, but Ryoga just punted him again. Then he walked over to Akane and yoinked Mousse the pig out of Akane's hands. 

"You're right!" he exclaimed nervously. "He DOES look odd!! I'll take him to the vet to make sure…"

"I'll come too!" said Akane.

"NO!!" squeaked Ryoga. "I'll take him, the vet is awfully slow and boring and…ha ha ha!!" Then, he ran off abruptly.

He ran into another branch of the CLAM BOX (since they're a whole chain and own many restaurants around the globe) and right into the men's room where he quickly doused Mousse with hot water. 

Mousse instantly turned human again.

"THAT WAS NOT SHAMPOO!!" Mousse yelled. "HOW DARE YOU STOOP SO LOW AS TO USE SHAMPOO FOR YOUR EVIL DEEDS!!!"

"It wasn't MY fault!!" Ryoga tried.

"Hey…I might be oblivious and blind, but I'm not stupid…" Mousse whispered to Ryoga.

"I know that!" said Ryoga all-too-happily. Ryoga thought hard for about a half a second. If he had thought for a WHOLE second, his plan would have been better. "It was Ranma's fault!! I swear!! Isn't it ALWAYS his fault?!"

"Oh…I understand now." Said Mousse as he splashed Ryoga with a bucket of cold water. Ryoga then turned into a girl. "Hey wait…" said Mousse. "That's not fair. You don't turn into a helpless little pig anymore…" Then he paused. "I do…hey! That's not fair!!"

Kuno, who just happened to be in the restaurant enjoying a nice basket of clams happened to look up at that moment. He looked up just as his 'pretty girl sensors' turned on.

"Pig-tailed girl?" he said to himself. Then he rushed over to Female Ryoga. "No! I'm wrong!! Your beauty surpasses that of the Pig-tailed girl and Akane Tendo. You look like the Pig-Tailed Girl only you lack the pig-tail."

Female Ryoga paused, unable to think of an intelligent response.

"Your silence says it all." Said Kuno, blushing. Then he swooped down and lifted Female Ryoga RIGHT off her feet. "YES, I _WILL_ GO STEADY WITH YOU!!!"

"I don't want to go steady with you!!!" yelled Female Ryoga.

Ranma walked in and up to Mousse who was watching.

"This is amusing." Said Mousse.

"What? What'd I miss?" Ranma wondered.

"Well…" said Mousse. "Kuno seems to think that Ryoga as a girl is prettier than you as a girl and Akane Tendo and now he believes that Ryoga wants to go steady with him."

"WHAT?! _RYOGA _prettier than _ME_?!" Ranma yelled.

"Yeah, you're right." Said Mousse. He thought for a minute. "I wonder what _I _would look like as a girl?"

"I am MUCH more attractive than Ryoga as a female!!" yelled Ranma. "I mean, what kind of guy likes a girl with short hair?!"

"Hm…" said Mousse as he stood in front of a mirror and looked at himself from the side. He pulled his belt thing nice and tight and then pulled out the top portion of his little dress thingy. He paused for a minute, stared at himself and then nodded. He loosened his belt and turned to Ranma who appeared to be nearly to the point in which he would start foaming at the mouth with jealously. "Ranma, I've come to the conclusion that I would date myself if I wasn't going out with Shampoo and if I were a girl!" he declared.

"What?" Ranma said with a raised eyebrow.

"Never mind." Said Mousse with a shrug.

Ryoga, meanwhile was hitting Kuno repeatedly on the head with a chair as he sat there, unfazed, reciting a poem to her.

"That's it!" said Ranma, grabbing a bucket of cold water.

"Wait, Ranma…" started Mousse, but he was too late for Ranma had ALREADY splashed himself with water. Though he THOUGHT he was going to become a girl, he REALLY only became a duck. A duck with a pony-tail. "I tried to tell you!" said Mousse as if he actually cared. "Now…where did I leave my glasses? I know it WASN'T around here somewhere…"

"YES!! I _WILL_ date you!!" Kuno declared with his arms outstretched.

"DID I EVER ASK YOU TO?!" yelled Female Ryoga as she punted him through the roof.

Meanwhile, Ranma had gotten some hot water and now he's Ranma again! YAY!!

"All those times you said, 'I would have never let that happen to ME,' just happened to you within five minutes." Said Ranma. "And who knows what happened before I even got here?"

"SILENCE!!!" yelled Female Ryoga, punting Ranma through the roof as well because…he was being annoying.

Then Mousse and Female Ryoga were left there…and they're not brothers.

Then Female Ryoga got such a swell idea!! (She was using her BRAIN!!) If Mousse was all MAD then he would be glaring evilly at people and Akane wouldn't suspect that he's not P-Chan!! HURRAH!!!!!!

LATER!!!!

"I'M BACK!!!" said Female Ryoga, flinging open the door to Tendo Dojo with Mousse/P-Chan in his hands. "The vet said that P-Chan was JUUUST fine."

The entire Tendo family just so happen to be sitting around the table and they all turned around when Female Ryoga walked in. There was a short pause as they all just stared at each other.

Genma was the first to 'say' something. His sign said, _"Don't tell me that you're ANOTHER one of Ranma's fiancees!"_

"W…what?" said Female Ryoga, looking down at herself. Then she squeaked like a little girl (though it didn't look quite as strange as it USUALLY did, considering that fact that she's a girl) and realized her fatal mistake of not turning back into a guy!!

__

"So…are you?" said Genma's sign. Ryoga never thought he'd be asked THAT question.

"Uh…NO…I hate Ranma!!" she finally answered.

Meanwhile, Ranma was peeking around the corner, concocting evil schemes. Then he walked out.

"Don't tell me you followed me all the way here!!" Ranma said as he came around the corner. "I already told you!! I'm ALREADY engaged!!"

Female Ryoga looked around. "Me?" she said quietly.

"Yeah you!! You gotta leave me alone!!" Ranma said stupidly.

"Why don't you leave ME alone." Said Female Ryoga, lowering her voice even more as she inched over to Ranma and grabbed his stupid little pony tail thingy.

"When will all these girls understand?!" Ranma said all-too-loudly. "Just because they DECLARE that I'm their fiancée, doesn't mean that I actually AM!!"

"I am NOT your fiancée!!" said Female Ryoga as he began to stomp out of the Tendo Dojo since his plan wasn't going his way in the slightest bit. She walked out the door and slammed it behind her.

"Ranma, you could've been nicer to her." Said Akane. "I mean, if she followed you a long way just to see you again…"

"What do YOU care?" Ranma said. Akane paused.

"I don't!!" she said. "But I don't think you should just LET her walk out like that." She paused again. "Obviously, you must have known her for a while so you should at LEAST…"

"When did you get so NOBLE?" Ranma interrupted. Akane decided that now would be a good time to punt Ranma through the roof. So she did.

MEANWHILE!!!!

"HOW DARE YOU DO THAT TO ME AGAIN!!" yelled Mousse, who was now human, to Ryoga, who was now male. No, they weren't in the CLAM BOX, they were in the uh…Public Bath house place. "ONCE, I can _barely_ forgive, but TWICE?!" Mousse stopped for a second for some more insults. But alas, he could not, seeings how his IQ is in the single digits.

"Well…you're DUMB!!!" said Ryoga, his IQ ALSO being in the single digits.

"Well you've only been a girl for one day and you've already been engaged…TWICE!!!" said Mousse, pointing his finger and laughing at Ryoga's expense. All the guys in the bath house turned around and looked at them with confused expressions.

"SILENCE!!!" Ryoga yelled, giving an oh-so needed punch in the face to Mousse. But then again, Ryoga needed a punch too so let's say…Mousse punched Ryoga back! YAY!!

Pretty soon, they were engaged in a cat fight and fun stuff like that.

LATER!!!

Mousse and Ryoga were walking out of the bath house (fully clothed) and appeared to be buddy-buddy. "I knew that it was Ranma's fault!" said Mousse.

"See?" said Ryoga. "If you had let me tell you earlier than we could have avoided that whole mess!!"

"And it's also Ranma's fault that you're engaged to Kuno and him." Mousse said. Ryoga nodded. But then they noticed that guess who?! Akane was standing there looking all confused.

"What?" she said.

"AHHHHH!!" yelled Ryoga. Then he turned to Mousse. "WHY DID YOU SAY THAT SO LOUDLY?!" 

"You're engaged to Kuno and Ranma?" asked Akane.

"Well, not right now," said Mousse.

"What?!" Ryoga yelled.

"I mean, you're a guy right now." Mousse pointed out.

"AND I ALWAYS AM!!!" Ryoga yelled, punting Mousse. He turned and faced Akane who was clearly expecting an explanation. He was about to say something but was overwhelmed with how badly this day was going so he ran away crying. Akane got dot eyes as she watched him go.

Mousse just kind of…skipped after him while humming a merry song. No wait, he was FROLICING!! For no real reason though…

Akane just…stood there. It's not like she EVER goes and sees what the real problem is. She waits for something else to happen related to the problem and THEN she tries to figure out what happened.

Suddenly, Ranma came out of the sky and hit Ryoga on the head.

But everyone was JUST fine.

"Still rather be a girl than a pig?" asked Ranma.

"YES!!" said Ryoga as if it were the most obvious thing in the whole wide world. "So what if you can TELL who I am when I'm a girl because I look the same!! So what if people ALREADY want to marry me!! So what if Akane shows no love toward me because I am no longer her pet pig!!" Then he paused. "I'M NOT A PIG ANYMORE!! Is THAT a good enough reason?!"

Then Ryoga took out a bucket of water and splashed Ranma. 

"Besides…YOU'RE a duck and that makes it ALL worth it." He said as a little musical note appeared above his head and he skipped off.

Mousse was close behind him and stopped right next to Ranma. "You know, he's kind of right," Mousse said. "I mean…I never realized how pathetic and funny turning into a duck was but now that I see it…" And he stopped only to laugh at Ranma's face. And then he skipped off. But then he backtracked. "Wait, I'd much rather be a duck than a pig!" he said, splashing Ranma with warm water. "At least as a duck I have arms and legs."

"Well, I can't help you there!" said Ranma as his clothes magically appeared on him. "I do NOT want to be a pig and unless we can get Ryoga to go into the Turkish Twist with us then we're like this FOREVER!!!"

Mousse paused. "Wait…how do you know it has anything to do with the Turkish Twist?" he asked, confused.

"Just ASSUME it does." Ranma replied.

MEANWHILE!!

Ryoga was just strutting about when that stuuupid lady who always splashes water on everyone…splashed water on him. He turned female. BWA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!!!

"This is getting annoying…" said Female Ryoga as she almost started foaming at the mouth.

All of a sudden, Happosai came barreling down the street followed by a mob of angry females who wanted their underwear back.

He jumped up onto a roof of a house while the girls were left on the street shaking their fists angrily at him and then going inside the house so they could get up to the roof. But then he just jumped down. BWA HA HA!!

He was JUST about to run off when he noticed Female Ryoga just standing there with a retarded little drop. He ran over to her. "Hi there!" he said knavishly, jumping up and grabbing her in a place in which most NORMAL females would smack an old man for grabbing. But Female Ryoga just kind of stared at him.

"WHAT are you doing?!" she demanded.

"Nothing, my dear." Said Happosai as he nuzzled himself in closer. "Just be quiet and allow me to enjoy the moment."

"DON'T touch me!!" yelled Female Ryoga as he punched Happosai in the head sending him crashing to the ground. Happosai, unfortunately, was unharmed.

"Are you new around here?" he said. "I KNOW that I've never had the pleasure of collecting your panties or caressing you gently in my arms."

Female Ryoga started walking away.

"HEY WAIT!!" yelled Happosai as he leapt up, did a little loop in the air and latched himself like a leech on Female Ryoga's chest. Then he pulled something out from behind his back. "You know, I would be a LOT more attracted to you if you put THIS on."

Female Ryoga looked at what that stupid old man was holding. It was some really small bikini/lingerie/napkin/any other form of provocative woman's "clothing". Then she got this really mad face that you would have SWORE was the face of a person foaming at the mouth with rage but if you looked really closely, you would be disappointed to see that she WASN'T foaming at the mouth. 

MEANWHILE!!

Mousse and Ranma were hiding in a bush watching the whole thing.

"Ten dollars says that he doesn't put it on." Said Ranma to Mousse.

"Well YEAH!! Of course he's not going to put it on. Would YOU… wait…yeah you would…now wouldn't you?"

"I WOULD NOT!!!!" yelled Ranma, standing up and looking all too angry. Happosai and Female Ryoga turned around and looked at him.

"RANMA!!" said Happosai as he pulled out a bucket of cold water from behind his back and leapt towards Ranma.

"No, wait!!" Ranma pleaded as he covered his face as if it would protect him from his fate. Happosai splashed him with the water and went to 'hug' him but found that he was only suspended in mid-air as he crashed to the ground on top of Ranma, who was, in fact, a duck.

"Huh?" said Happosai, a bit confused as he looked around. "RANMA!!!" he called but in his eyes, Ranma was no where to be found.

"WAH HA HA HA HA HA HA!!" said Mousse, pointing at Ranma and laughing. Happosai's eyes lit up as he jumped and Mousse and grabbed onto his chest. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" he yelled.

"WHAT?!" yelled Happosai. "YOU'RE NOT A GIRL!!!" Then Mousse punted Happosai as far as his little round stupid body would go. Mousse looked over at Female Ryoga who looked as though she would burst out laughing at any minute.

"Well at least he's not going to be chasing after me!" said Mousse. Female Ryoga paused and started sulking because she had just realized this and now…now she was sad.

"OH THIS DAY HAS BEEN GOING SO HORRIBLY!!!" Female Ryoga wailed, curling up into the fetal position on the ground. "Not only do I do turn into a girl and now everyone wants to marry me, but now AKANE thinks that I, as a male, am engaged to Kuno and Ranma!! OH WOE IS ME!!!" Then she looked up to see that Mousse and Ranma were both walking away. "HEY!! I'M WOEING!! You have to listen to me!!"

"I've been through it all already…" said Ranma as he continued walking away.

"And…I'm just a jerk!" said Mousse as he turned around too.

"Oh WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!" wailed Female Ryoga as she continued to cry.

"OH UN-PIGTAILED GIRL!!" said Kuno as he came out of nowhere and swept Female Ryoga into his arms into a hug. "You left in such a rush, I barely had time to catch your name!!"

"HELP!!" Female Ryoga called out to Mousse and Ranma. This cry for help only got their attention and they pulled out a couch and some popcorn and began watching as if this were a movie.

Kuno then noticed Happosai's little outfit for Female Ryoga.

__

"The Un-Pigtailed Girl is so…quick!!" he thought. "Oh Un-Pigtailed Girl!! You save your affection for me alone!!"

"Can't…get free…girl's body…too…different and…weak!! Too…fragile!!" said Female Ryoga to herself.

"Oh Un-Pigtailed Girl!! You are moving far too quickly for me but for you, certain sacrifices must be made. I too, shall speed up for you, my love!" announced Kuno, more to the world than to Female Ryoga.

"HEY!! You're eating all the good pieces of popcorn!!" Ranma yelled at Mousse, snatching the popcorn bucket.

"Well, I like the more buttery ones better!!" Mousse yelled back, taking it back.

"Who doesn't?!" said Ranma. 

"Well, it's MY popcorn so I don't even have to share if I don't want to!!" Mousse declared.

"It's not yours!!" Ranma whined.

"It is now." Mousse said. Then THEY started fighting and crud like that. MWA!!

"KISS ME MY LOVE!!!" Kuno declared to Female Ryoga who was at his mercy.

"OH!!" squeaked Ranma. "THIS is what I was waiting for!! To think, kissed by KUNO of all people!! HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!"

"ARGH!!" yelled Female Ryoga. "Have you no shame!! Come save me you fools!!"

"Well…since you called me a fool…" said Mousse hesitantly.

"And I have been waiting my whole life to see this!!" said Ranma. "Well …maybe not…but I've been WAITING a long time to see it!!" Ranma then, pulled out a video camera and began taping the blessed event.

"NOOOOO!!!" Female Ryoga yelled while trying to get free of Kuno's wrath which was EVER so futile.

Kuno ever so slowly closed in on Female Ryoga who was struggling with ALL her might when suddenly, a bike came out of nowhere and flattened Kuno. Female Ryoga scrambled away from Kuno's limp body. BWA!!!

"Nihao Ranma!" said Shampoo, getting off her bike.

"SHAMPOO!!!" Mousse yelled, jumping off the couch and leaping towards Shampoo. Shampoo only stepped to the side and grabbed Ranma into a big ol' bear hug.

"Shampoo miss you!" she said. "Why no Ranma take Shampoo to carnival?"

"Uh well…" started Ranma.

"YOU FOOL!!!!" yelled Mousse, coming out of nowhere and kicking Ranma away from Shampoo. "You DARE seduce Shampoo?! IN FRONT OF ME EVEN?!"

"MOUSSE!!" yelled Shampoo, splashing him with water and then turning back to Ranma. She paused and then took a double take to see only P-Chan sitting there. "Mousse?" she said, taking out a bucket of warm water and splashing him again. "Why you turn to little pig?!"

"Shampoo!!" said Mousse, grabbing her and hugging her. "You DO care about me!!"

"QUIET!!" said Shampoo. Then she noticed Female Ryoga standing there obliviously. Tears started to form in her eyes as she turned back to Ranma. "Is another fiancée?" she asked.

"No no!!" said Ranma frantically. "I don't even KNOW her!!"

"Why you in love with so many woman?!" demanded Shampoo. "I go now! I make more delivery!" Then she got on her bike and rode off.

"How dare you, Ranma Saotome," said Mousse as he turned into an evil giant head above him.

"What?!" he yelled. "Does everyone just ASSUME that when there's a new girl in town that she's my fiancée?!"

"Well yeah, everyone else is," said Female Ryoga as she dumped some warm water on her head and turned back male. "I myself would never stoop so low as to even spend a night alone with you Ranma let alone MARRY you!"

"And who said I wanted to marry YOU?!" Ranma yelled.

"Yeah right Ranma!!" Ryoga scoffed. "Like you don't remember what happened back in Akane's dojo."

"What hap…THAT WAS JUST A JOKE!!" Ranma screamed. 

"I didn't find it funny." Ryoga said. "Besides, if it were a joke, wouldn't I be in on it too?"

"Not necessarily…" Ranma said slowly. "FINE!! It was a cruel trick I played on everyone."

"OBVIOUSLY!!" Ryoga yelled.

"But you thought I was serious!!"

"I DID NOT!!"

Meanwhile, Mousse was standing in between them, but Ranma and Ryoga yelled at each other as if he weren't there.

Suddenly, Kodachi and Ukyo came barreling over the hill and on top of Ranma.

"Ranma darling!!" Kodachi screeched. "I heard you had yet another fiancée, how could you?!!"

"Who is she?!" demanded Ukyo. "Tell me! I have to get rid of her!"

"I DON'T have another fiancée!!" Ranma yelled.

"But Ranma darling!" said Kodachi. "It's all over town! I came as soon as I heard! Tell me it isn't true!"

"It isn't true!" Ranma confessed.

"Well, now tell me the truth!" Kodachi said.

"It IS the truth!!" Ranma said.

"Ranma how could you?!" said Ukyo. "I am your TRUE fiancée! How many MORE do you have?!"

Ranma counted on his fingers. "Um…I have four total…that's it!" Ranma assured them. Just then, Female Ryoga popped her head over Ranma's shoulder.

"Ranma dear!!" she said. "Who are they?"

"EEK!!" said Ranma, jumping back.

"Are YOU Ranma's new fiancée?" demanded Ukyo.

"I sure am!" Female Ryoga said, giggling madly. "And we're very much in love! Who would you be? I don't believe we've met and I've NEVER heard about you!"

"What are you doing?!" Ranma yelled, punting Female Ryoga.

"AFTER THAT WRETCHED GIRL!!!" yelled Kodachi as she and Ukyo zoomed after Female Ryoga who was waving girlishly to Ranma. Ranma got a retarded little vein as he looked at Mousse who was laughing hysterically.

"You should have seen your face!!" said Mousse with a laugh. Then he paused and thought for a minute. "I wish _I _could have seen your face. I still haven't found my glasses…" Then he began searching about for his glasses. Ranma ran over to him and gave him a nice punt as well. He turned around to see Akane standing there.

"Akane…" he said.

"Ranma, is it true?" she asked. "Do you REALLY have another fiancée?"

"Why do YOU care?" Ranma said while scoffing.

"Once again, I DON'T but…I would still like to know!" Akane demanded.

"Get lost Akane!!" Ranma yelled. 

"FINE!!" said Akane as she stomped away.

Just then, Female Ryoga came prancing up the hill giggling insanely like a girly fool followed by Kodachi, Ukyo and now Shampoo.

"SAVE me Ranma!!" Female Ryoga called to Ranma. 

"COME BACK HERE!!" Ukyo yelled while waving her pizza-take-out-oven-thingy in the air.

"WA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!" laughed Kodachi as she ran behind Ukyo while waving her Ribbon Dancer.

"YOU I KILL!!" yelled Shampoo. "KILL KILL!!"

"I'm SO scared!!" yelled Female Ryoga as she ducked behind Ranma.

"Get away from me Ryoga…" Ranma said to Female Ryoga.

"Ryoga?!" said the three girls, a bit confused.

"Uh…I'm his sister!!" said Female Ryoga. "Can't you tell?!"

"SHUT UP RYOGA!!" said Ranma as he punted Female Ryoga again.

"See you later Ranma my love!!" she called after him.

Ukyo, Shampoo and Kodachi ran after Female Ryoga while waving their assorted weapons high in the air.

Suddenly, Mousse came running over the hill while panting.

"SHAMPOO!! I HEAR YOU SHAMPOO!!" he yelled in between deep breaths.

"You just missed her Mousse…" said Ranma. He was now officially annoyed with everyone in the whole wide world.

"SHAMPOO!!!!" yelled Mousse as he ran after the mob as well. "I'M A COMIN' SHAMPOO!!"

"Come back here, you!!" said Happosai as he joined the train as well. At this point, Female Ryoga looked back and counted the amount of people that were following her.

"Uh oh…" she thought as made a quick turn down an alley and splashed herself with warm water, turning back into a man. "There! NO ONE hates me as a guy!" he said happily. Then he turned around to walk out to see that Akane was standing there. "A…A…AKANE!!" he said.

"Did you…?" she started.

"NO, THIS IS HORRIBLE!!!" Ryoga yelled. "NOW AKANE KNOWS!!!" Then he ran off with his face buried in his hands while crying like a sissy. Akane had dot eyes.

"Did you…happen to see where Ranma's new fiancée went?" she finished even though Ryoga was gone.

Ryoga started wallowing in self-pity in his little tent. "This is so unfair!" he muttered unhappily. He suddenly heard movement from outside his little tent. "Who's there?!" he demanded.

"Um…Ryoga?" came a voice as the tent opened to see Mousse and Shampoo standing there. "Why are you in our kitchen?"

"Uh…sorry." Said Ryoga, as he climbed out and began to pack up his tent. Shampoo moved in very close to him and stared at him.

"Ryoga," she said. "Ranma new fiancée were wearing same shirt!" she told him.

"Small world!!" said Ryoga. Shampoo eyed him evilly. Ryoga decided that he would explain the WHOLE thing to her so he punted Mousse through the roof. "Look…" he started. "She is…my sister! Yeah! That's it!"

Shampoo paused and then smiled. "Oh!" she said. "That explain!" Then she sighed. "I sorry, Ryoga, but Shampoo must kill sister. Sister is obstacle and must be clear away."

"Oh, okay!" said Ryoga as he packed up his tent faster and hurried out the door. Mousse returned through the roof in the same hole that he had been punted through and acted as though nothing had ever happened because it's happened SO MUCH that he's just immune to it.

"As Shampoo was saying," Shampoo said. "Why you turn into P-Chan all of sudden?"

"Meeeee?" said Mousse. "Well, I'm not quite sure!!" Then he laughed gleefully. "Why don't you ask Ranma? He seems to have everything figured out better than I do!"

"No, Shampoo want to hear from you!" said Shampoo. "Do Ryoga still turned into P-Chan? Or just Mousse?"

"Just Mousse!" said Mousse happily. "I'm so glad that you care about me, Shampoo!!"

"Quiet, Mousse!" said Shampoo, splashing Mousse with water. "I no understand! How does work?" She turned to Mousse who was just kind of sitting there…as P-Chan. "Tell Shampoo why!!" There was a pause, and Shampoo sighed, a little annoyed, as she splashed him with warm water.

"Thank you Shampoo!" he said with his arms stretched out. Shampoo hit him on the head with a tray. "Ow! That hurt!"

"Tell Shampoo why you turn into pig!" she demanded.

"Only if you marry me!!" Mousse said.

"No!" Shampoo said, hitting him on the head with a tray again and then getting on her bike. "Shampoo go ask Ranma!" Then she peddled off.

"SHAMPOO!!!" Mousse yelled, getting on a bike as well and chasing after her.

"Leave Shampoo alone!" Shampoo said, kicking Mousse.

"Shampoo!" said Mousse, regaining balance. "If you do that, I could fall off and get hurt!!"

"Yes!" said Shampoo, kicking him again. But then she rode by that stupid lady who splashes water on people and she got splashed with water, turning her into a cat. Since her legs aren't quiet as long as a cat as a human, she fell off the bike and tumbled onto the ground.

"Shampoo!!" Mousse yelled, jumping off his bike and running over to the bike (since he can't see in case you're a bit slow). "Are you okay, Shampoo? It'll be okay! I'll take care of you!!"

Then, Ryoga walked by, looking around for someplace other than a few feet away from the cat café.

"This is all your fault, Ryoga!!!" declared Mousse.

"ME?!" Ryoga yelled. Then he gasped. "SHAMPOO TURNED INTO A BIKE?! I'M SO SORRY SHAMPOO!!!"

"WHAT?!" Mousse yelled, staring at the bike. "YOU FOOL!!! SHAMPOO DID NOT TURN INTO A BIKE!!"

"WELL SHE LOOKS LIKE ONE TO ME!!!" Ryoga yelled back. Just then, Shampoo walked over (all human again) and dumped water on Ryoga's head. He turned into a girl.

"So you not turn into P-Chan!" said Shampoo with a smile. Then she frowned and got all angry. "But you turn into girl who want to marry Ranma! Shampoo must kill!!"

"No, you don't understand!!" yelled Female Ryoga, jumping out of the way as Shampoo attacked her. "It was a joke! I'm not in love with Ranma and I don't want to marry him!"

"Tell Shampoo!" said Shampoo. "How long you turn into girl?!"

"Just a few hours!!" Female Ryoga told Shampoo.

"Hm…" said Shampoo, crossing her arms. Then she pulled out a bucket of warm water and splashed Female Ryoga with it, and she turned back into a MALE RYOGA.

"You seem to just accumulate these buckets of water out of nowhere," said Mousse who was still there. Shampoo rolled her eyes and splashed Mousse with cold water.

"Since you turn to girl and Mousse turn into little pig…does mean Ranma turn to _duck_?!" Shampoo asked with a frightened expression on her face. Ryoga nodded. "RANMA!!"

"It's actually kinda funny…" said Ryoga. "Ranma turning into a duck and all…not MY problem…that's not funny at all…"

Shampoo turned to Ryoga. "Is not funny!!" she yelled. "What we do?! Ranma can no be duck! How this happen?"

Mousse, who was human, turned to Shampoo and Ryoga. "Ranma seems to randomly think it was that spinning ride at the carnival."

"That's ridiculous! How could THAT switch our curses?!" Ryoga yelled. "Why'd you listen to RANMA?!"

Mousse shrugged. "Well…I have no idea how it happened."

"THIS IS ALL RANMA'S FAULT!!" yelled Mousse and Ryoga at the same time. 

Suddenly, Ranma came out of nowhere and stomped on Ryoga and Mousse's heads.

"RANMA!!" Shampoo squeaked. Then she paused. "Is true you turn to duck like Mousse?"

Ranma looked ashamed. "Uh…yeah."

Shampoo looked as though Chipmunk Santa had just canceled Christmas for no reason. "So you switch curse and no bring Shampoo!! Shampoo rather be PIG than cat if mean Ranma no more hate Shampoo!!"

"We didn't do it on purpose…" said Ranma.

"I WOULD HAVE BROUGHT YOU SHAMPOO!!" yelled Mousse. But Shampoo just splashed him with water and kicked him. Then she wrapped her arms around Ranma.

"Shampoo and Ranma must go back to carnival!" she said. "We give curses to other people!"

Ranma pushed Shampoo away and was just about to tell her that he couldn't go to the carnival with her, when he thought about what Shampoo last said. "Give…our curses to other people?" He turned to Ryoga. "Can we even do that?"

"I suppose so…" Ryoga replied with a shrug. Mousse came up from behind them with a kettle. (He was human again.)

"Will you stop splashing me with water?!" he yelled at Ranma as if it were HE splashing him with water.

"Mousse, leave Shampoo and Ranma alone!" she said, splashing him with water and punting him into oblivion.

MEANWHILE!!!

Akane was out for her afternoon jog when Mousse/P-Chan landed on her head and bounced into her hands. "P-Chan!" she said happily. "Are you feeling better? Let's go back home!"

Suddenly, Kuno came out of nowhere with a bouquet of flowers in his hands. He looked sad. "Akane Tendo," he said. "I'm so sorry but I can no longer date you or my beloved The Pig-Tailed girl."

"I'm heart-broken." Said Akane sarcastically.

"For there is a new love in my life. That is of the radiant UN-Pigtailed Girl whose name remains a mystery to even ME, the Great Tatekwaki Kuno."

"I'm sure." Said Akane.

"Please, accept these flowers as a symbol of our faded love. You will forever remain in my heart." Said Kuno. Then he ran away crying while yelling about his beloved UN-Pigtailed Girl.

"Wasn't that weird P-Chan?" said Akane as she held up P-Chan/ Mousse. Then she paused. "How many different black pigs live in this area anyway?" Then she set Mousse down and he ran away to find some hot water and Shampoo while Akane continued her jogging.

Mousse found Shampoo, Ranma and Ryoga in a car, ready to go to the carnival. "WAIT!!" he yelled. "DON'T LEAVE WITHOUT ME!!" 

"Mousse…we uh…" said Ranma. "We want to make sure that none of US get the curse of the pig so uh…" Then he started the car and was about to drive away but Mousse grabbed Ranma with his hidden weapon things and flung Ranma out of the car.

"I MUST COME!!" Mousse yelled. "I CAN'T LIVE LIKE THIS!!"

Ryoga stuck his head out the window. "Come to think of it Ranma. Me and Shampoo have decided that neither of us want to the duck either so we're leaving you behind too."

"WHAT?!" yelled Ranma in shock.

"I so sorry Ranma!!" Shampoo yelled. "Ranma understand?"

"HOW DARE YOU USE SHAMPOO LIKE THIS!!" Mousse yelled angrily.

"MOUSSE!! GO AWAY!!" Shampoo yelled at Mousse.

"I'm so sorry Shampoo!!" Mousse pleaded. "But I must be cured!" Then he opened the door to the car and got in. "HURRY! LEAVE BEFORE RANMA GETS HERE!!"

If Ryoga had been sitting in the driver's seat, they would have left without him. If Shampoo had, they more than likely would have waited but she might have gone. Unfortunately, no one was there so the car remained stationary.

Suddenly, Ranma came over the hill with a bucket of water in each of his hands (one for Mousse, one for Ryoga and one for Shampoo) and splashed the three of them.

"Now…we're ALL going to the carnival and there's nothing any of you can do to stop me from going there non-stop." Said Ranma, all frustrated.

"Yeah right Ranma!!" said Female Ryoga.

"RANMA SAOTOME!!" came a voice from far away. Kuno suddenly jogged up to the car. "Inconceivable! Ranma Saotome and the Un-Pigtailed Girl?! What kind of foul trickery have you used to seduce her you offender of woman!!"

"HURRY!! GO!!" Female Ryoga yelled as she thwapped Ranma in the back of the head.

"I'M TRYING!!" Ranma yelled back, trying to get the key into the slot.

"RANMA DARLING!!" came another voice. With that, Ukyo and Kodachi ran up to the car as well. "Your loving Kodachi is here!"

"You weren't leaving without me, were you Ranma?" Ukyo demanded. Then she noticed Ryoga in the back being all FEMALE!! "And with HER?!"

"Honestly, I don't see what you see in her." Kodachi said as she twirled her little ribbon thingy. 

"BACK AWAY FROM THE UN-PIGTAILED GIRL!!" Kuno demanded as he pushed Kodachi and Ukyo away from the car. "Excuse me miss…" he said to Ukyo.

At this point, Ranma slammed on the gas leaving the three outside the car to chase after them in the exhaust of the car.

"WAH HA HA HA HA HA!!" Female Ryoga yelled out the window. Ranma swerved really close to a telephone pole and caused Female Ryoga to crash into it headfirst. "OW!!" said Female Ryoga as she brought her head back into the car.

It was now Ranma's turn to laugh at someone's expense. So he did. But he only turned around to realize that Shampoo was sitting in the passenger's seat being a CAT!!! He shrieked like a little girl and climbed out the window to the roof of the car.

This left the driver's seat unattended.

So the car swerved out of control and wouldn't ya know it? Akane was jogging right where the car was going.

"AKANE!!!" yelled Female Ryoga.

"GET OUT OF THE WAY!!!!" yelled Ranma. Akane looked at up and I guess she decided to play damsel in distress so she didn't move. She only gasped and screamed as the car slowly got closer and closer until it hit her and she exploded. Just kidding, before the car could hit her, Ranma jumped off the car and grabbed her and jumped out of the way.

Then the car crashed into a telephone pole and everyone who was still in the car got swirly eyes.

"What are you doing, Ranma?!" Akane demanded, pushing Ranma away from her.

"Well excuse me for saving your life!!" said Ranma with a scoff.

"Akane!!" yelled Female Ryoga as she jumped out the window. "Are you okay now?! I would have saved you!!"

"Oh, it's you again," said Akane, pointing to Female Ryoga.

"Uh…yeah?" said Female Ryoga, looking down at herself.

"Where were you guys all going anyway?" asked Akane, looking in the car and seeing 'P-Chan' and Shampoo the cat.

"Um…to the carnival!" Ranma replied.

"But you already went to the carnival today." Akane pointed out.

"SO?!" Ranma yelled. "Come on you guys, let's just get into THIS car!" Then he jumped into a random other car. Female Ryoga jumped in as well and so did Mousse and Shampoo. Then the car sped off leaving Akane in the dust coughing and choking and MWA HA HA HA HA HA!!!

"This time, don't do anything stupid!!" said Mousse, tossing an empty kettle at Ranma.

"Do Shampoo really scare Ranma that much?" asked Shampoo sadly.

"Uh…yes?" Ranma replied in the 'duh' tone.

"OH RANMA!!" said Shampoo as she started crying hysterically while burying her face in her hands.

"SHAMPOO!!!" Mousse yelled, jumping towards her but Shampoo just punched him so he fell all the way backwards behind the seat. "Ow!!" came Mousse's voice. Everyone just kind of left him there because he was kind of annoying them to an overwhelmingly large extent.

"What if that stupid guy doesn't let us back in?" Ryoga wondered.

"He wasn't mad at us. He was mad at the girl, the duck and the pig." Explained Ranma.

Ryoga paused, nodded, said, "I know," and then repeated. "What if that stupid guy doesn't let us back in? I mean, we ARE a girl, a duck and a pig…and ANOTHER girl."

"As long we don't get wet, we're fine." Said Ranma.

"BUT WHAT IF WE DO?!" Ryoga whined. 

"And I wanted to go on the Boston Tea Party again!!" complained Mousse.

"Yeah, those tickets aren't cheap!!" Ryoga complained. "Besides, I still have that stupid stamp on my hand so we can probably still get in. Shampoo can't, so she'll have to pay but WE can."

"How will Shampoo get in?!" Shampoo shrieked. Everyone shrugged.

"You…don't?" Ryoga tried.

"Um…you pay?" Ranma guessed.

"I'LL GIVE YOU MONEY!!!" Mousse declared. "If not, I'll smuggle you in!! WAH HA HA HA HA!!!"

Shampoo took out a bucket of water to splash Mousse but at that exact moment, Ranma went over a speed bump so the water got ALL OVER _EVERYONE_!!! NOOOOOOOOOO!!! THEY ALL CHANGED!!! ARGH!!!

Since ducks can't drive, the car swerved and crashed into a tree.

"Not again," said Female Ryoga, shaking her head so her eyes were no longer swirly. Then she looked around at all the little animals. "Now I know how Ranma feels when he doesn't have anyone to talk to because we're all animals! Now I'll have to talk to MYSELF!!" Then she groaned as if that were a horrible thing. Then she looked out the window to see THE CLAM BOX!!! That meant that they were near Canobie Lake Park.

Then they all ran in the CLAM BOX, into the bathroom and splashed themselves with warm water so they turned back into their normal selves!! HURRAH!!!!

"Shampoo no bring any money!" Shampoo said as they approached the gate of Canobie Lake Park. "How will Shampoo get in?"

"I will get you in!!" declared Mousse. "After all, I AM the master of hidden weapons!!"

"Shampoo no weapon!!!" yelled Shampoo as she went to splash Mousse with water but Ranma grabbed the bucket away from her.

"Actually, I think Mousse actually has an intelligent idea going there for the first time." He said.

"Thanks Ranma!" said Mousse with horseshoe eyes.

LATER!!!

"Okay, that went smoothly," said Ryoga as they all ran into the bathroom. Shampoo as a cat came out of Mousse's sleeve and then they splashed her with warm water.

"Shampoo no suppose to be in boy room!!!" she shrieked, punching all of them. (Oh and all of her clothes magically appeared on her just to make our lives easier.) Then she ran out and was soon followed by Mousse, Ryoga and Ranma who all had big lumps on their heads. But then they shook their heads and the lumps magically disappeared.

They looked around and saw the Turkish Twist right away. They all happily frolicked over to it but to their dismay, it was CLOSED!!! NOOO!!!

"WHY IS IT CLOSED?!" Ryoga demanded while grabbing a little worker guy by his collar.

"Well, three CRAZY guys just JUMPED into the ride earlier today and messed the whole thing up!!" said the guy. "There's no way anyone else is going on this ride today so we closed it down." 

"WE WANT TO GO ON IT!!" Ryoga yelled while shaking the guy around.

"Well…" said the guy but then Ranma pulled Ryoga aside.

"If we go on it now, without any innocent people on it with us, then we'll end up just switching our curses around as opposed to giving them to some poor unfortunate random bystander who just wanted to go to the carnival for a good time and family fun!!"

"So that means…I'll have to be a pig again?!" Ryoga demanded.

"Or a duck…or a cat…" Ranma explained. Ryoga then scoffed and pushed Ranma's hands off of him.

"In that case, I'd rather be a girl." Said Ryoga.

"Then be one." Said Ranma as he pushed Ryoga into the water of the Boston Tea Party that was RIGHT next to the Turkish Twist (as we earlier clarified.)

Doesn't it seem as thought everyone KNOWS when Ryoga is turned into a girl? Cause JUST at that moment, the stupid security guy came over and saw Ryoga in the water being all FEMALE.

"YOU AGAIN!?!?!?" he yelled in his stupid lisp. "I thought I told you never to come back!!" Then he paused. "Not only that but you're in the water. You're not supposed to be!!"

Then the guy pulled out a gun.

"Whoa!! Slow down! It's not THAT serious!!" said Ranma.

"I'm afraid it is." Said the guy EVER so knavishly. "I have been instructed to shoot at will."

Then Mousse slapped the guy across the face.

"GO AWAY!!" Mousse yelled. "WE HATE YOU!!"

Then the guy ran away crying. Probably to tell his mommy. 

"Great, now they're going to be after Female Ryoga AND Mousse." Said Ranma.

"Mousse! This all fault of YOU!!" said Shampoo.

"Sh…sh…SHAMPOO!!" Mousse stuttered.

"Mousse, you just say 'Shampoo' when you no can think of something else to say?" asked Shampoo, putting her hands on her hips. Mousse thought for a minute and then nodded. "Mousse, you so stupid!!" Then she pushed him into the water as well and he turned into a little piggy-wiggy.

"WHY DID YOU THROW THIS CRETIN AT ME?!" demanded Female Ryoga as she picked up Mousse and hurled him as far as she could throw.

"They're not fixing the ride fast enough," Ranma observed. "Does it even matter?! It's only the paper-thin roof! It's not like it will CHANGE the ride's outcome!!"

Then the stupid ride guy walked off to go and find the manager because the people who were near the ride were being evil. "Come on, let's open the ride NOW!!" said Female Ryoga as she got out of the water and ripped down the 'this ride is closed' sign. As soon as she did, a huge line appeared there.

"We only need four random bystanders right?" Ranma asked.

"Only three," Shampoo pointed out. "Mousse no here."

As soon as she said that, Mousse came around the corner and hurled an empty kettle at Female Ryoga's head, knocking her over. "Take THAT!!" he yelled. "And remind me to toss you if you ever turn back into a pig!!"

"Yeah right!!" Female Ryoga yelled back as she tossed the kettle back at Mousse. "I shall NEVER be a pig again!!!"

Meanwhile, the people in the line were kind of just staring at each other and the four people in which this story focuses around.

"Well um…" said Ranma. "Only eight at a time! You four, yes, one, two, three, four…all right, I'M getting in, you too Shampoo, and Ryoga and Mousse!!" Then they all got in the Turkish Twist and slammed the door shut. Let's just pretend that the ride can start all by itself because that's what it did since we're pretending.

"FINALLY!!" Shampoo said happily. "Shampoo no longer scare Ranma! We get married!"

"FINALLY!!" said Mousse. "Shampoo can no longer splash me with water whenever she finds that I'm getting annoying!!"

"FINALLY!!" said Female Ryoga. "I won't ever be a pig again and I can express my love to Akane!!"

"FINALLY!!" said Ranma. "I'll never be a girl again and…well…no more GUYS will be chasing after me!! Only girls…"

"SILENCE!!!" yelled Mousse and Ryoga. The other four people were a bit confused but they figured that these mysterious four people who were on the ride were just being strange.

The eight people enjoyed the ride.

Then when it was over, Mousse, Ryoga, Ranma and Shampoo happily opened the door and strutted out.

"It all over!" said Shampoo, draping herself on Ranma. "Now we get married, is okay?"

"Um…Shampoo…?" started Ranma, inching away from her.

"SHAMPOO!!!" yelled Mousse, leaping from the sky. Shampoo took out some water and splashed him. Then she laughed.

"Is reflex!" she said with a smile. But Ranma looked distressed. "What wrong, Ranma?"

"I don't think…our plan worked…" said Ranma nervously while pointing to what looked like…Mousse with red hair who was shorter and had a female body. (Yes…now MOUSSE is the girl.)

"Good job Mousse!!" yelled Ryoga as he hit FEMALE Mousse in the back of the head.

"OW!!" yelled Female Mousse, rubbing the back of her head. "Why'd you do that?! …That's not my voice!" Then she looked down at herself and squeaked. "OH NO!!!" she yelled. "NOW I'M A GIRL!!!"

"We should has thought of this." said Shampoo. "What if curse no go in people, what if curse go back to us? It do…"

"I don't want to be a girl!!" whined Female Mousse as she started to cry pathetically.

"Like _I _would!!" said Ranma.

"No, you'd much rather be…" started Female Mousse as she pulled out a bucket of cold water and splashed Ranma and he turned into a little pig. "A pig! You'd MUCH rather be a pig!"

There was a short pause.

"WAH HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!!" yelled Ryoga and Female Mousse as they laughed diabolically at Ranma's expense.

"RANMA!!" yelled Shampoo as she splashed him with warm water and he turned back into a human.

"DON'T LAUGH AT ME!!!" yelled Ranma as he splashed Ryoga with water and he suddenly turned into a cat. "EEK!!!" yelled Ranma as he ran away from Ryoga. There was a close in on Ryoga's face (the cat) as he winked and smiled evilly. And then…he chased after Ranma.

Shampoo then splashed Ryoga with her never-ending supply of buckets of water of different temperatures.

As soon as Ryoga turned human again, he looked at Ranma. "WAH HA HA HA HA HA HA!!" he laughed diabolically. "You'll never splash ME with water if you know I'll turn into a CAT!!" Then he giggled maniacally. "This is BETTER than being a girl and a pig put together!!"

Then he splashed himself with cold water, turned into a cat and jumped on Ranma's head.

Shampoo, meanwhile, was pondering to herself. "So if Ryoga is cat, Mousse is girl and Ranma is pig…then Shampoo is…DUCK?!" Then she burst out crying which caused everyone to pause in place. "SHAMPOO NO WANT BE DUCK!!"

"OH SHAMPOO!!" yelled Female Mousse as she hugged Shampoo tightly. Shampoo, already hating Mousse, hated him even more because it was HIS stupid duck curse that made her a duck AND because at the moment, Mousse was female and to have a female hugging her was just odd.

Ranma, meanwhile was running away from Ryoga (as a cat) who was bouncing after him like Pepe le Pew with a big grin on his face.

"CAT CAT CAT CAT CAT!!" Ranma yelled. Ryoga jumped on top of Ranma's head. 

"Meee…owwwww…" said Ryoga as he smiled moronically at him.

Then Shampoo splashed Ryoga with warm water and he turned back into his normal self. Unfortunately, he was on top of Ranma's head so they both crashed down the ground in a steaming heap of Ranma and Ryoga goodness.

"Ranma!" said Shampoo, grabbing Ryoga and punting him. "You okay? Shampoo turn into duck! Ranma must help Shampoo!"

Ranma was a bit preoccupied in trying to fully regain consciousness to listen to Shampoo's problems.

"Obviously, our curses can only go into people who already have a curse on them!!" said Female Mousse intelligently. Everyone stared at Female Mousse. That was just a little TOO intelligent for him. Maybe girls ARE smarter than boys.

"That means that we all have to go in individually if we want to undo these curses!" Ranma said. Suddenly, Ryoga came from the sky and splashed Ranma with cold water, turning him into P-Chan. Then Ryoga splashed himself with cold water and chased after Ranma while laughing cruelly.

When Ryoga had splashed Ranma, he had accidentally splashed Shampoo so she was now a duck. BWA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!!

"Oh Shampoo!!" said Female Mousse as she ran over and grabbed Shampoo, pulling her into a big bear hug. "Now we are even more alike than before! Because I am experiencing being a female, the way you are all the time and you are experiencing being a duck, the way I am SOMETIMES."

Shampoo attempted to kill Female Mousse, but her petty little feathery duckish punches were painless and Female Mousse didn't even seem to notice that she was attempting to kill her. HAW HAW HAW!!!

"Here, have some warm water, Shampoo!!" said Female Mousse. (Sigh, we knew her intelligence wouldn't last long.) As soon as Shampoo turned back to um…a human, she splashed Female Mousse with cold water (not realizing that it wouldn't do anything anymore since he was already changed) and punted him into oblivion. Then she looked around.

"RANMA!!!" she called. "RANMA?! WHERE IS YOU?!"

Then she saw Ranma and Ryoga coming around the corner (both still a cat and a pig) and she bent down and picked up Ranma, and kicked Ryoga as far as she could.

"Poor Ranma!" she said. "Perhaps better this way! Now that I am not cat, we still get married!"

Then she splashed the panting pig Lanma so that he turned human again.

"What you say Ranma? Get married?" Shampoo asked with big Shampooish puppy eyes.

"I'm…glad that you're…not a cat…anymore…Shampoo…" Ranma managed to say in between breathes. "But…I can't…handle Ryoga…as one…" Then he paused. "Not to mention the fact that I'm a pig…" This statement hinted greatly that Ranma didn't care that Shampoo was a cat or not but he wanted to be back to normal as soon as possible.

"Ranma no love Shampoo?!" Shampoo whined. "Shampoo never get what she wants!!" Then she ran away crying. Ranma WOULD have chased after her, but he didn't.

Shampoo ran off, crying hysterically but she was interrupted because Female Mousse landed on top of her. She fell to the ground, nearly unconscious.

"SHAMPOO!!" said Female Mousse happily as she stood up and picked up Shampoo as well. "I love you!! PLEASE MARRY ME!!!"

"MOUSSE!!!" yelled Shampoo, pushing her away. "We both girls!!"

Female Mousse paused and pulled out a bucket of warm water and splashed herself. "There! NOW will you marry me?" he asked.

"No!" Shampoo said, splashing him with cold water. "You still girl!"

"But I'm REALLY a boy!" Female Mousse said, dumping more warm water on herself. "See?" Shampoo rolled her eyes.

"Shampoo like you better as duck!" Shampoo said. "Because then Shampoo could shut up you!"

"REALLY?!" said Mousse. "You like me more as a duck?! QUICKLY!! TO THE TURKISH TWIST!!!" Then he swooped Shampoo of her feet and began to run towards the Turkish Twist but Shampoo just punched him. "Ow! Shampoo! Why did you punch me?"

"Because Shampoo hate you!!" Shampoo yelled.

"You like me better…as a girl?" Mousse asked, pulling out a bucket of cold water. Shampoo hit it away.

"No!" she yelled. "Shampoo hate Mousse as boy, hate Mousse as girl, hate Mousse as pig and hate Mousse as duck!"

"How about if I was a cat?" asked Mousse.

"NO!!!" yelled Shampoo. Just then, Ryoga came around the corner.

"Have either of you seen Ranma?" he asked obliviously.

"ARGH!!" Shampoo yelled. "SHAMPOO SURROUND BY IDIOT!!"

Then she commenced her running away while crying.

"SHAMPOO!!" Mousse yelled as he started chasing after her but he crashed into Ranma who came around the corner at that EXACT moment.

"ARGH!!" Ranma and Mousse yelled as they toppled to the ground.

"HA HA!!" laughed Ryoga as he pulled out a bucket of cold water but Ranma batted it out of his hands before he could dump it on himself. "Aww…" Ryoga whined.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" Ranma yelled. "Why do you get pleasure out of shortening my life with frustration?"

Ryoga shrugged and pulled out another bucket but Ranma batted that bucket away too.

"How can I enjoy shortening your life with frustration if you won't let me?!" cried Ryoga.

"Okay…" said Ranma, trying to change the subject. "I think that if Ryoga and Shampoo go in the Turkish Twist together, then Shampoo with be a cat again and Ryoga will be a duck. Then, Ryoga and Mousse can go in together and Ryoga will be a girl and Mousse will be a duck. Then finally, I'll go in with Ryoga so that I will be the girl again and Ryoga will turn back into a pig."

Ryoga was just standing there staring at Ranma.

"So…not only do I have to go on the ride THREE times but I have to give up being a cat AND become a pig again?!" he demanded.

"Yes." Said Ranma as if that was the ONLY way to do it.

"I don't think so Ranma." Said Ryoga as he took out ANOTHER bucket of water and before Ranma could knock it away, he dumped it on his own head, changing into a cat. Then he commenced in his Ranma-torturing leaving Mousse all alone while searching around for his glasses.

MEANWHILE!!

"Akane, don't you think that we're a little old to go to the carnival?" asked Akane's stupid friend.

"Yeah…" said Akane as she and all her friends left.

MEANWHILE AGAIN!!!

"Shampoo never ever get what she want." Shampoo cried while in the bathroom. Suddenly, Female Mousse walked in. 

"Not to worry Shampoo, I'm allowed in here!!" she said.

"Shampoo no want you in here!!" Shampoo yelled.

She ran out of the bathroom only to crash into Ranma and Ryoga (both humans) Ryoga was chasing Ranma and looking VEWY VEWY ANGWY!!

"CURSE YOU RANMA!!" Ryoga yelled as he stood up.

"What happened?" asked Shampoo, more to Ranma than to Ryoga.

"It's kind of a long story but it happened in a very short time." said Ranma.

"Tell it anyway." Said Mousse.

"Okay…" said Ranma. "Ryoga had just turned into a cat and he was chasing me around the park. I cleverly jumped into the moving Turkish Twist and voila!!" Then he splashed Ryoga with water and Ryoga turned into a pig.

"That wasn't a long story at all." Said Mousse.

"So that mean that Ranma turn into cat?" Shampoo wondered.

"Uh…yeah…" said Ranma nervously.

"That mean Shampoo get to go on ride with just Ranma!" she said excitedly. So they all journeyed over to the ride only to find it closed again because another two crazy boys had jumped into it!! AWK!!!

"CURSES!!!" said Ranma, slamming his fist into his palm.

"I wonder what would happen if Ranma himself turned into cat as his little curse?" Mousse wondered. Unfortunately, he wondered this out loud and Ryoga overheard it. He slowly started to smile and his smile got more and more evil until he started to cackle. This was kind of scaring Mousse so he splashed Ryoga with some cold water.

"OUT OF THE WAY!!!" yelled Ranma as he kicked that knavish guy with a lisp out of the way of the Turkish Twist. "Come on, Shampoo!"

"I so happy!" said Shampoo excitedly as she got in the Turkish Twist with Ranma and the ride magically started going.

"Stop the ride!!" yelled that guy with the lisp.

"You can't stop magic!" said Ronald McDonald as he began dancing around like a fool. Everyone killed him.

When the ride was over, Shampoo and Ranma came out again and they were their normal selves. Ryoga came up from behind them and splashed Ranma with cold water but he only turned into a duck. "Aww…I didn't get a chance to turn you into a cat," he said sadly. Shampoo splashed Ranma with warm water.

"Will you just leave me alone?!" Ranma yelled.

"No!" said Ryoga as he splashed Shampoo with cold water and she turned into a cat. Then Ryoga commenced laughing diabolically as Shampoo splashed herself with warm water.

"Now Ranma hate Shampoo again!!" she shrieked. She turned to Ryoga. "This all fault of YOU!!" Then she splashed Ryoga with cold water, turning him into and angry little pig.

"Hm…the way I had this worked out, RYOGA was supposed to go on it three times…not me…" said Ranma as he looked at Mousse who didn't appear to be thinking about going on the ride but more of Shampoo.

Ryoga as a pig, jumped into a convenient bucket of warm water and inched up to Shampoo.

"Shampoo, if you go on the Turkish Twist with me, you won't be a cat anymore and Ranma won't hate you." he whispered to her.

"EEEEE!!" said Shampoo happily, clapping her hands together.

"The catch is, you'll be a pig," Ryoga whispered.

"Is okay!" said Shampoo with a smile. "As long as Shampoo not be cat no more!"

"Then it's settled!" said Ryoga as he grabbed Shampoo's hand and took her into the Turkish Twist.

"How DARE that FIEND go into the Turkish Twist with my beloved Shampoo!!" yelled Mousse as he ran in the ride again. "SHAMPOO!!!"

"MOUSSE!!" yelled Shampoo. "No!!" But then the ride shut and magically started up again.

Ranma slapped his forehead. "Great!" he said. "Now we're all mixed up again! At least TWO of us were back to normal before and we only had to ride in it one more time!" Then the ride stopped and Mousse, Shampoo and Ryoga emerged from it.

"Great going, Mousse," grumbled Ryoga. "If I turn into a pig or a girl then I'm going to harm you."

"RANMA!!" yelled Shampoo, running over to Ranma and hugging him. "I no more a cat! Now you love Shampoo!!"

"SHAMPOO!!!" yelled Mousse, running over. Shampoo turned around and splashed him with water and he turned into a cat.

"Awwww!!" said Ryoga, slapping his forehead. "_I _wanted to be the cat!" Then he ran over to Mousse, picked him up and then tossed him at Ranma. He laughed cruelly as Ranma ran around in circles while screaming about there being a cat on him.

"Stop stupid boy!!" Shampoo yelled as she punted Ryoga into the air.

Ranma jumped into some random hot water and Mousse turned human again. Then Ryoga came down and landed on Ranma. Then Ranma stood up.

__

"Okay…" Ranma wondered to himself_. "If I'm the duck and Mousse is the cat…that means that Shampoo must be the girl and Ryoga's the pig…"_

Then Ranma grabbed Shampoo's hand and dragged her into the Turkish Twist thinking that HE'D be the girl now and Shampoo would be the duck. Then, he told Shampoo to stay in the ride and he put Mousse in so that Mousse could switch curses with Shampoo and everyone would be honky-dory cause Ryoga wouldn't have to go in again since he was ALREADY the pig!! YAY!!

"Okay, now that we all have our regular curses back, let's go home and never talk to each other ever again!!" said Ranma.

"FINE!!" said everyone else as they turned around and walked off in different directions. As Ranma stormed off, he suddenly felt a tap on his shoulder.

"Ranma no much want to talk to Shampoo?" she asked, tears forming in her eyes.

"SHAMPOO!!" said Mousse, jumping off from some roller coaster towards the ground but she only stepped aside and he landed face first on the sidewalk.

"Shampoo, do you still want to trade curses?" Ryoga whispered to Shampoo. Shampoo nodded excitedly.

"HEY!!!" yelled Ranma. "I THOUGHT WE WERE NEVER GOING TO TALK TO EACH OTHER AGAIN!!!"

"Ranma, Shampoo be right back!" said Shampoo as Ryoga grabbed her hand and they both ran off.

"NO!!" yelled Mousse. "SHAMPOO!!!" Then he shot all of his hidden weapons out of his sleeves and latched onto Shampoo and Ryoga. He tried to pull them back to where he was but only succeeding in accidentally dropping them in the water to the Boston Tea Party and then being pulled in himself.

Ranma walked over to laugh at them because they were all animals but when he got there, there was a duck, a cat and ARGH!! FEMALE RYOGA!!!

"RYOGA?! WHY ARE YOU NOT A PIG?! WHY IS IT _YOU_ OF ALL PEOPLE?!" Ranma demanded. Female Ryoga shrugged.

Then Female Ryoga turned to Shampoo the cat. "Hey Shampoo, if we switch curses, you'll be CURED!!" Then he paused. "You are Shampoo, right?" The cat nodded and the two of them began to run toward the Turkish Twist.

"NO!!" yelled Ranma as he jumped in front of them. 

"Ranma, leave us alone!!" said Female Ryoga. "I'm trying to cure Shampoo." 

"My BUTT you are!!" yelled Ranma. "You just want to be a cat!"

"REALLY?" said Female Ryoga as she pulled out a bucket of cold water and splashed Ranma with it. As you've probably already guessed, Ranma was the pig so he turned into the pig. "Have fun!!" said Female Ryoga as she kicked Ranma as far as he would bounce.

Shampoo dumped some warm water on herself and slapped Female Ryoga right across the face. "RANMA!!" she yelled, running after him.

"NO!!!" yelled Female Ryoga, annoyed. She stomped her foot and chased after her.

Mousse, meanwhile, was on his way to get a bucket of warm water when some guy who worked at the theme park walked over to him. He probably assumed that Mousse was one of those birds that they have walk around during the time that the park is open so he picked Mousse up.

"You're not supposed to be in this area of the park!!" he said, scolding him while shaking his finger in his face. "You know that!!"

Then Mousse, since he was kind of miffed at the moment, just bit the guy's finger.

"OWEE!!!" said the guy as he dropped Mousse and began sucking on his finger as he turned all red and pulsated uncomfortably. 

"SHAMPOO!! WAIT!!" called Female Ryoga. Then Shampoo stopped. 

"What you want?" she asked.

"Don't you want to be cured?" Female Ryoga asked.

"If mean you be cat so can torture Ranma, no!!" answered Shampoo and then she ran away after Ranma.

Female Ryoga stood in awe for a minute and would have thrown a temper tantrum right then and there if not for the fact that Ranma as a pig landed on his head. (Of course, this caused Female Ryoga to stumble into some warm water, changing them both back.)

"Come on Ryoga, we're going into the Turkish Twist and FINISHING this!!" Ranma demanded when he became human.

"NEVER!!" Ryoga yelled. "I would rather be a girl than a pig again!!"

Shampoo ran up to Ranma. "Ranma, Shampoo help Ranma get Ryoga into ride so Ranma no more be pig." She said cheerfully.

"NOOOOOOOO!!!" Ryoga yelled as he stood up to run away. "I won't let myself become a pig again!!"

"He getting away!!" Shampoo yelled. Just then, Mousse as a human walked up. 

"Shampoo, what's wrong?!" he asked.

Shampoo stared at Mousse. "Mousse," she said. "Shampoo want you get Ryoga and put in Turkish Twist with Ranma!"

"Easier said than done!" said Ryoga, sticking out his tongue.

"Consider it done!!" Mousse declared as he turned around and released all of his hidden weapons. Ryoga was obviously not expecting something like that to happen so all of the weapons wrapped around him and Mousse pulled him back over to where everyone else was.

"NO!!!" yelled Ryoga. "I MUSN'T BE THE PIG!!!" 

"We can finally end this!" sighed Ranma as he tossed Ryoga in the Turkish Twist, got in it as well and then slammed the door shut and the ride magically started up again.

Later, Ranma and Ryoga emerged from the Turkish Twist. A black essence was around Ryoga as he glared evilly at Ranma.

"Now we finally go home," said Shampoo. "Day is wasted."

"The day ISN'T wasted!!" Mousse declared, his arms outstretched as if Shampoo would actually hug him. "Because I spent it with YOU!!" Instead of hugging him, Shampoo splashed him with water and he turned into a duck.

Then the four of them walked off into the sunset.

"Oooooh!!" said Pantyhose Taro. "The Turkish Twist!! I LOVE the Turkish Twist!"

"Me too!!" agreed Genma.

"Let's go on it!" said Pantyhose Taro.

"Okay!" said Genma. The two of them happily skipped over to the Turkish Twist and waited patiently in line for their turn.


End file.
